Turn back time
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Based on the beautiful manips of lisqueen on tumblr. The Evil Queen is the one who travels in time at the end of the third season and, however the threat she represents she also finds that in this future nothing is like she had dream of. Like the little fact that her future self and Snow White's daughter seem to have something going on...
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ok, this is based in the beautiful idea of lisqueen on Tumblr and I still don't know where this is going but I hope you all like it. I have done a few changes of the last episode on the third season but well, given than in OUAT they tend to not give us the exact years of anything please bear with me.

Disclaimer: They characters portrayed in this story aren't mine; neither is it the world or the situations that they are going to encounter.

The travel (in which a Queen learns more than she needs and finds something that she would have never expected)

_The Evil Queen clenched her fists, fuming at the thought that Snow White had escaped again. Looking at the floor of her chamber she scowled at the bugs that now were dead at her feet and growled, thinking of another plan to catch the meddling princess._

_"The imp" Thought briefly but she shook her head, dismissing the idea entirely or, at least, trying to. She was beyond making deals with Rumplestiskin, she knew perfectly well what that man could create and do if anyone was stupid enough to trust him. But it was also truth that she didn't know how or where that princess was._

_"Maybe he is willing if I offer him his little Belle" Murmured as she looked at the balcony in which the moon was starting to reflect as it raised slowly, signaling the beginning of a new night._

_She didn't like the prospect of wasting such a good secret with the Dark One but she was starting to run out of options and she wanted Snow's heart in a plate as soon as possible, and if she was going to be the hunter as well as the murderer so be it._

_Raising her hands she evaporated in the middle of a purple mist leaving behind her castle and the remainders of the three trolls._

* * *

_Rumplestiskin was about to finish his potion when the doors of his castle opened, being pushed by a force that he recognized immediately. Smirking, he turned to the doors and bowed in mockery at The Evil Queen who was looking at him in pure rage, as it was usual._

_"What can I do for you, your majesty?" Asked, his tone full of mirth as the woman approached him with her chin raised and a snarl in her lips._

_"Stop pretending, you know perfectly well what I want, what I've been wanting all these years"_

_The dark one nodded pensively, rising once again as he put one hand in the wooden table that was the only thing between him and the brunette._

_"Let me see, the heart of the little Snow. Am I right?" Asked sweetly and Regina half closed her eyes trying to show her disdain for the obvious mockery that held the man's tone._

_"How intelligent, Rumple" Said final, walking around the table until she was inches apart of the man. "I thought that you could help me with my little problem"_

_The Dark One shook his head and raised his left index finger, his other hand protecting the vial which contained the potion._

_"I don't think so dearie, you don't have anything that I want"_

_The Evil Queen smiled and she lowered her voice, making it as tantalzying as possible as she played her card._

_"And if I had something that you really desire?"_

_The man squinted his eyes, trying to find the trick under that last statement but the brunette seemed truthful and that made his curiosity grow._

_"And what it's that?" Asked, baring his teeth as he saw how the woman smirked a little, her eyes trying to bore holes in his'._

_"Maybe something about your little… I don't remember her name…"_

_"Belle" Said the man, growling at the thought that the brunette wanted to show him the grave of the incredible woman that had perished because of him._

_Regina snapped her fingers as if Rumplestiskin had given her the key to her problems and smiled._

_"That was it, Belle. Well, we have a deal?"_

_The Dark One tilted his head to his right side as he pondered about that new possibility, the Evil Queen wanted desperately Snow White's heart and he needed the Queen, or, at least, he will need her at some point in the future. But he also didn't want to taint more the potion and with every second it was going to be less effective in the long run so, deciding against the offer of the other woman, he smiled and opened his eyes, letting them reflect the dim light of the candles._

_"Well, we want to know about where Snow White is, right?" Asked, his voice darkening with each syllable as he distanced a little from the Queen who raised one brow trying to determinate if she had won the encounter._

_"Indeed" Replied regally and Rumplestiskin laughed in false delight at that._

_"Well, you are not being the first one who had… a personal interest in the whereabouts of the little running princess" Kept talking the man in a paternal tone, one that made The Evil Queen stand as tall as she was as she approached him again, ready to make him talk._

_"And who wants to know? What have you tell them?"_

_Rumplestiskin cackled at that before answering, his hands sparkling as he raised them. "Well, how about you ask them yourself?"_

_And with that the Evil Queen was gone in the middle of a deep red mist from which it could be heard her last scream full of anger._

_When the magic mist finally dissipated Rumplestiskin turned again to his potion, knowing full well that he was going to have to wait to know what was going to happen with the brunette._

_"Well, where was I?" Muttered to himself as the heavy doors closed once again._

* * *

_The Queen looked around her as soon as she landed, thinking of how she was going to punish the damn imp whenever she put her hands on him._

_"The next time I'm going to skin him alive" She said turning around, trying to distinguish where she was but the thoughts about killing Rumplestiskin were soon forgotten as her eyes landed on two figures a few meters in front of her._

_She was going to approach them when one of them turned and she could see the face of the woman that had been in the ball. Leia._

_Frowning, she started to approach the couple, the other one unconscious as the blonde talked to herself as if she was trying to do something with what looked like a wand. But it was the blonde and not the wand that caught her attention as she was dressed in something entirely different from the first time that she had saw her._

_"Interesting" She thought hiding behind a mirror, the darkness of the place helping her to remain unseen, the blonde was saying things that she didn't quite understand but the sight of the wand and how the blonde tried to move it around made her remember of how she had been at first in her magic lessons and she pursed her lips, deep in thought. Maybe that blonde was much more than she had first thought._

_Something that turned to be accurate when the blonde stopped talking as a big, golden hole appeared in front of her, the wand vibrating and glowing with it._

_The woman was about to carry the other figure through that hole when Rumplestiskin appeared and said something to her, something that no longer mattered to the Queen, too engrossed on thinking what was the hole and where it lead to. Sharpening her hearing she could hear the word "future" coming out from the blonde's mouth and with a snap she realized that if that portal was a door to the future maybe she could change some things after all._

_Raising her right hand she paralyzed the scene before her and approached the glowing hole, cloaking herself in a little spell, making herself invisible. With another snap of her fingers the figures of Rumplestiskin and the other woman resumed unfolding in front of her as she smiled, prepared to jump at the same time of the other woman._

_When Rumplestiskin finally let the other woman go, carrying the dark woman with her The Queen followed them, prepared to change and learn whatever she could from the future before returning and smashing Snow White as the bug she was._

_And if in that future she could roast Rumplestiskin alive without turning into the dark one she wasn't going to complain._

* * *

The travel was full of turns and bumps that The Queen attributed to the blonde and her obvious lack of magical training but, all in all, the portal worked fairly well and when she finally arrived she found herself in what looked like some kind of barn.

The doors of the barn were open so she could distinguish the flickering lights of the stars and a soft glow that looked like a million candles in front of her. Looking around she decided that probably and due to the incompetence of the blonde she had arrived in a slightly different time frame so she decided to go and investigate what had bring the future to herself.

Evaporating once again she arrived at the border of the lights who, turned out, were the lights of what looked like houses, stronger looking than what had been in her time, the road was also different and wasn't formed of clay or mud but something dark that covered entirely the floor of what had been forest. The few carriages she saw were also different and the omnipresent castle in one extreme of the village was missing.

"I must have travel more years that I expected" Said to himself as she walked, trying to find some vassal of that reign and demand them to be escorted to the presence of whoever was in charge.

The village, though, seemed deserted so she kept walking trying to find the tavern of the place, maybe she could find some guards there, or the blonde and demand to be presented to the king or queen, maybe even herself if she was still around.

She was passing near a place that looked like the tavern she was searching judging by the mix of voices and laughs she heard erupting through the windows of the place when someone opened the door and exited.

"This is interesting" Said the Queen as she saw herself in a completely different attire and fuming, the other self looking at her with her brows raised and her eyes still glimmering with what looked like sorrow.

"Of course she would bring me from the past" Muttered her other self under her breath and when she was starting to open her mouth and ask where she was the door of the tavern opened again and Leia's voice echoed in the night.

"Regina!"

Both of them, herself and the other version, turned to the blonde who had stilled and was looking at them with her mouth open in disbelief.

"Oh" Said eyeing her other version with worried eyes.

"Miss Swan, care to explain me why I am here?" Asked her other self lacking of the composure of the Queen they both were.

"I think I can explain that part" Said and her older version raised both of her hands in desperation.

"Of course I can" Mumbled as she eyed the blonde again who was biting her lower lip as she eyed both of them, her cheeks flushing red like a scolded child.

"Is this a good moment to say that I'm sorry?" Asked Leia and even the Queen looked at her disbelievingly.

"Who is she?" Asked and her other self turned to her with a strange rictus on her face.

"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and a total and complete idiot"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, I told you all that I was going to try to submit as fast as I could so here we are, with the second chapter ^^ As I said in the first one this story exists because of lisqueen and her manips in tumblr, really, if you don't know what are they I highly recommend you to go and see them because they are incredible.**

**PS: Thank you for all the reviews and follows, and if anyone wanted to know I don't really know how long are going to be the chapters, I think I'm going to go with it and see what happens but I usually try to write between 2K and 3K per chapter.**

**PS2: For the sake of my sanity I have decided to separate both Reginas (writing them and remembering who said what it's being a little difficult Xd) So when "Regina" appears is the one we known and when is "The Queen" is her other self.**

**And well, enjoy! **

Small talk (Or how The Queen finds out that she is much more than she had thought and less evil that she believed)

"**_Who is she?" Asked and her other self turned to her with a strange rictus on her face._**

**_"The daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, and a total and complete idiot"_**

The Queen stared blankly at Regina for a few moments while Emma tried to make herself invisible, or tiny. Albeit she doubted that even if she was as tiny as Tom Thumb Regina wouldn't find her and make her pay for this… situation.

"Re…" She started but the brunette raised one hand and made a quick motion towards her throat, making the blonde lose the capacity to speak. "That not fair" She mouthed but Regina was still looking at her other self.

"Are you implying that Snow married and had a daughter and we didn't do anything?" Asked The Queen and Regina sighed deeply glancing at the interior of what, now that The Queen looked at it, was obviously the tavern.

"It's complicated and we don't have that much time here outside to explain you everything"

The Queen squinted her eyes at that and stood as tall as she was while pointing at Emma, who had approached them carefully eying both brunettes.

"First I want to know everything about Leia and why you didn't kill her when you had the chance. I can't believe that you even allow her to breathe."

Regina looked at Emma with a raised eyebrow and muttered an unbelievingly "Leia?" before turning back at The Queen who looked ready to kill someone.

"I tried to kill her, multiple times, but she has inherited her parent's capacity of being in the right place at the right moment" Replied and even if her voice was full of anger The Queen could heard a trace of mild affection there.

Something that the blonde, that she still called Leia because the mere idea that she was Snow's daughter made her cringe, also heard in Regina's voice and the next thing that The Queen saw was a smug smile that the blonde directed to Regina, smile that was returned with one full of mirth and anger.

"I'm still angry at you, Miss Swan"

Emma looked ready to answer to that, albeit The Queen didn't know how she planned to do it with a spell on her lips, when something behind the blonde's back caught her other self attention

"We need to go, now" Said and The Queen felt immediately the heavy pull of magic as they started to evaporate.

Unknown to her seconds later a distraught Robin Hood, Marian and the Charmings plus Hook opened the door of the dinner.

* * *

The purple mist disappeared and The Queen looked around her, trying to find something that could tell her where she was; the place was neat, with different tables and strange devices on top of them as well as what looked a cell at one side of the room.

"Why are we here?" Asked Emma as she looked at Regina, that was pacing in front of them furiously. "Hey, you gave my voice back"

"It's a side effect of evaporating" Answered The Queen while eyeing her counterpart "When we evaporate our bodies rearrange so we can go from one point to another, every spell that requires your body to remain on one particular moment is removed. That's why a lot of spells don't harm the ones that can evaporate"

"And she is even better teacher that you" Muttered the blonde as she smirked at the other brunette who raised one eyebrow as she finally stop her pacing.

"You simply need to listen to me, but I suppose that's out of the equation the moment you decided to save Marian" Bit back the other woman, her whole body humming with rage and magic as she approached the blonde while baring her teeth.

The Queen raised an eyebrow herself at that as Leia opened her mouth a couple of times before founding an appropriate answer and she wondered why her future shelf hadn't disintegrated the annoying blonde by now. But she wanted to learn as much as she could so she decided to listen a little more. Even if her patience was running thin.

"First of all I didn't know who she was, we didn't have time to exactly tell each other who we were, you… well, she imprisoned me after all" Replied the blonde while her other self sighed deeply.

"So you decided to change the past because you are the savior, brilliant, really brilliant Emma" Replied Regina, her voice a deep murmur, the lights on the station flickering a little with each word.

The Queen frowned at that as the blonde, Emma?, stomped her feet while folding her arms, reminding The Queen of a little child throwing a tantrum.

"I decided to do what it was best in that moment. I was alone, it wasn't exactly as if I had some kind of backup plan, it was already bad enough that I made a deal with Rumplestiskin to come here."

That caught both brunettes attention and their combined glares made the blonde cringe, something that The Queen found pleasurable although she felt more lost as time passed and new information was added.

"So you decided to talk with Rumplestiskin and then change the future. And here I was, worried because…" Exclaimed her future self with rage but as soon as that words escaped her mouth she pursed her lips together while blushing slightly.

"Time to found some answers" Thought The Queen as Emma looked at her other shelf with her brows furrowed, astonished of what Regina have started to say.

But the blonde didn't have the opportunity to ask about Regina's behavior because a powerful force pushed her until her back was against one of the walls, her legs kicking trying to break free from The Queen's spell. Queen that had her eyes directed at Regina.

"I have a few questions now" Said as she smiled at the blonde who looked at her with the same strange mixed emotions that she had saw when both of them had meet at the ball.

* * *

Regina was furious, not only she had lost the opportunity to be with Robin but she also was looking at her old self while Emma looked more aroused than frightened.

"There are days that I don't even know why I try to be better" Thought as she shook her head at Emma who was still trying to free herself from The Queen's grasp unless with less force since the woman was looking at her with a strange look in her eyes. "It's useless, you can't free yourself until she wants to do it, so save it Miss Swan"

Emma looked at her as she arched her back, trying to detach herself from the wall in were both of them were pinned up against it.

"Well, at least I ty to do something, Your Majesty" Replied infuriated with the other woman but as soon as those words left her lips she cringed.

Regina merely closed her eyes and tried to think a comeback when her own voice stopped her.

"Enough"

The Queen looked at both of them with one hand in her hip as she tried to decide who was more willing to explain what was happening.

"You" Said finally locking her eyes with her other shelf's ones. "Where are we and what is this reign?"

"Storybrooke" Replied Regina and when The Queen looked at her unbelievingly she sighed in annoyance "Really, I didn't chose the name so stop being judgmental about it"

At her side Emma snorted.

"Storybrooke? I never heard of it" Answered the Queen approaching the two women as she avoided carefully the strange devices that were on top of the tables.

"That's because we are in another realm" Admitted Regina. "I cast a curse when this idiot was born and almost all the enchanted forest, me included, were transported here. In a world without magic"

The Queen gasped at that and turned to her future self, their foreheads almost touching as The Queen tried to discern if that woman was telling the truth.

"You casted the dark curse?" Questioned and Regina closed her eyes before nodding.

"I was told that I needed to do it in order to achieve my happy ending so yes, I casted it and now we are here"

The Queen turned to Emma and looked at her thoughtfully, the blonde looked almost as old as her so either the baby had grew quickly or she hadn't aged in all those years.

"What's your real name?" Demanded as she approached the blonde that gulped visibly under her gaze.

"Emma" Confirmed the woman in a whisper and The Queen could discern Snow's chin when the blonde raised it a little as she explained herself "I didn't want to tell you my real name because I didn't know if you would remember me and change your future.

It was Regina's time to snort and Emma gazed at her pouting a little when Regina kept looking at her with a harsh look that made The Queen wonder what had happened between both of them before her appearance.

"I didn't know who she was; I think we have established that"

"No, don't mind me, please continue explaining yourself" Replied Regina and The Queen used her magic once again making them look at her instead of each other.

"Why, you didn't want to ruin her future? That wasn't the purpose behind your travel?" Asked as she eyed the blonde, that looked at her in confusion before answering.

"No, of course not, I was sent there because some strange spell that wasn't casted properly so I ended up in the past. I didn't want to change anything, why would I?"

The Queen eyed Regina who was looking ahead with an awed expression as she tried to look at the blonde.

"Did you really mean that?" Asked and Emma nodded frenetically.

"Yes, of course, what, you are trying to make me say that it isn't true? Really, she is more stubborn that you are"

That last statement made The Queen look at the younger woman in confusion but then she understood that the blonde was talking to her future shelf who smiled a little albeit she tried to hid it.

"Shut up" Grumbled the other brunette and the Queen closed her eyes for a moment, feeling a headache starting to build up in the back of her head.

"Silence you two" Commanded and both women looked at her with their lips firmly closed due to The Queen's magic. "Now, what happened here?"

Regina felt the magic being lifted and she caught her breath before answering.

"We were here for 28 years, then this idiot came and destroyed the curse with the help of our son and after that everything become a strange set of events in which I lose everything once and again"

"Henry loves you" Said Emma who had been trying to talk for the past minute and she smiled at The Queen happy that the spell had worn off.

The Queen felt her heart tremble and she turned to herself who looked ready to kill the blonde.

"Henry? Our father is alive?"

Regina closed her eyes and shook her head once.

"No, she is talking about our son"

"You share a son?" Asked The Queen and Regina felt a blush rising in her cheeks while Emma watched the interaction through the corner of her eye.

"She is her birthmother but she couldn't take care of him and then I took him" Explained Regina as Emma muttered "It's complicated" under her breath.

"And you didn't kill her or her son when you could?" Asked the Queen eyeing her future self and Regina bared her teeth, the idea seeming outrageous to her.

"I didn't know that he was her son, but even after everything he is also my son, I don't want to hurt him."

"And he is truly hers, really, the kid is as smart as both of you" Provided Emma as The Queen turned to her and eyed the blonde carefully. Not knowing if she could really trust her.

"So you achieved your happy ending when you casted the curse?" Asked The Queen and Regina looked at her feet gloomily.

"Maybe not the one you are thinking" Provided Emma softly and both brunettes perked up at that, the blonde looking intently at The Queen. "But if it serves you in this realm Happy Endings aren't as easy as in your land"

The Queen blinked at that but smiled slightly as she eyed the blonde while Regina frowned trying to understand why Emma had said that.

"The only thing that I still don't understand then is why you are alive" Commented the Queen and Regina coughed uncomfortably as she felt the piercing eyes of herself boring holes into her skull.

"I tried to but Henry wanted him alive, and I didn't want to make him see his loved one death"

Her voice broke when she said that last sentence and The Queen trembled and closed her eyes for a second before directing her gaze at herself, noticing the lack of the ring in Regina's neck.

"What happened to Daniel?" Asked to her future self, her voice harsher than ever.

* * *

Emma closed her eyes when she heard the question echoing in the sheriff station, noticing the stillness of Regina's body when the brunette heard that last question falling from her own lips and for just a moment she cursed herself for bringing The Queen to that frame of time and make her ask that question to the brunette.

"Dr. Whale managed to bring him from the death" Started Regina, her eyes fixed in her own eyes as she recalled that day almost two years ago and when she saw the hope starting to fill her own eyes she sighed, wanting to erase that memory from her brain and from her old self's brain. "But he was a monster, he wasn't really here, he didn't recognize me and… tried to kill Henry"

The Queen blinked and retreated a little, resting her hand into one of the tables.

"What happened?" Questioned when Regina closed her mouth, her eyes filling with tears, the pain returning once again.

"He asked me to let him go" Admitted Regina as Emma bit her lips at her side. "And I did"

"You forgot him" Said The Queen, her sadness quickly replaced by anger as Regina tried to deny the accusation.

"I never forget him, but he needed to go, he was in pain. And I couldn't bring myself to maintain him alive like that. He deserved better."

"We both deserved better" Muttered The Queen as she raised her hands and liberated both women from her magic cuffs, her eyes glinting with tears as she tried to maintain her composure.

"Yes, you both do" Muttered Emma as she breathed happy of being able of moving her body again.

The Queen looked at Regina who has tilted her head as she analyzed her old self, her eyes still moist with Daniel's memory.

"And what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N To the anon that complained in the second chapter: I cannot answer you through any other form so sorry for the ones that are going to see a slightly bigger note than usual. The first two sentences are the last two sentences of the first chapter. When I wrote the chapter I put that first two sentences on bold but as it seems fanfiction put them as if it were another part of the text. I've already fix that.**

**To the other ones, (and the anon of course)**** Welcome back, as you see this story and its muse has trapped me so there it is another chapter ^^ And for the ones that have doubts if I'm not going to change the Queen's future because all the information that she now knows I have already that detail worked out so don't worry ;)**

**PS: Hope you had wonderful holidays!**

**A conversation (Or how Regina founds out that she has some things that she need to pay attention to)**

The Queen looked at Regina who has tilted her head as she analyzed her old self, her eyes still moist with Daniel's memory.

"And what are you doing here?"

The Queen raised her chin haughtily as Emma perched into one of the tables of the station, her green eyes switching swiftly to one brunette to the other as she tried to discern if Regina was about to start throwing fireballs to her older self.

"I merely followed what it looked like a lead to find a way to destroy Snow's happiness" The Queen finally said when Regina kept staring at her harshly, her voice still trembling after her other self revelation.

"What kind of lead?" The other brunette asked eyeing Emma who found the linoleum of the station floor very interesting as the piercing gaze of Regina buried holes into her body. "What happened Ms. Swan? It looks like you can't do anything without making a mistake"

Her words stung and the blonde sighed rising her eyes slowly until her green orbs were looking to Regina' s chocolate ones, The Queen momentarily forgotten for both of them.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know that she was…" The young woman eyed the other brunette who looked very interested in the conversation and remembered who their listener was. "Her" Finished lamely and when Regina merely kept looking at her she coughed uncomfortably, angered that the older woman could have that kind of reaction on her. "Anyway, at least I managed to not kill my parents or something like that"

"And I need to find that an improvement" Muttered Regina as she closed her eyes, suddenly painfully aware of the other third party in the room.

* * *

"I went to see the imp" Said The Queen after a few moments in which the other brunette and the blonde eyed each other almost sheepishly "And he trapped me with one of his ludicrous riddles, I saw her when she was crossing to this time line and I decided to cross with her, but her magic is poor to say the least and I appeared here minutes after her own appearance" The Queen's voice, smug and strongly laced with the soft purr that Emma had become accustomed the first year of her stay in Storybrooke, made the blonde blush a little when The Queen finally looked at her. Regina raised a brow on her own as she watched her older self and Emma look at each other, the first one sporting an amused smile as the second one cleared her throat once again.

"Well, I'm still learning but" Replied Emma eyeing Regina with a firm smirk appearing on her lips "I suppose that given that Regina is not actually that good of a teacher maybe you could be my teacher. You seem a rather pretty well one when you were the Evil Queen"

Regina gritted her teeth as she saw the smug look that grew inside her former version as the blonde finished with her speech, the hands of the blonde firmly planted on her hips.

"The last thing I need now is to worry about your last idiotic idea, Miss Swan, at least the whole ordeal of crossing portals was one that I could endure as long as you remained at the other end of the portal." Regina muttered as she approached the blonde sheriff with a stern look that could have melted steal.

"It wasn't my fault that I ended up there, and stop being like that, I was the one who believed you. Remember? You are not fooling me by trying to make me believe that you hate me" Bit back the younger woman with the same stern expression on her eyes, wind and magic floating around both of them as The Queen looked at the pair with an unamused look on her eyes.

Regina gasped outraged by that and raised her left hand, ready to make an enchantment on the blonde, who stood there, maintaining her ground as Regina tried, and failed, to appear threatening to the long lost princess.

"You are right, it was my fault to trust you Emma" Replied Regina with pure anger.

* * *

"You trust her?" The Queen asked as the lights flickered once again before finally settling down. The magic disappearing once Regina regained her control.

Emma opened her mouth as she looked at the brunette suddenly uncertain of what was going to be the answer. Regina huffed before lowering her hands, the fireballs long gone as she eyed her previous self with a tired, almost defeated, smile.

The Queen tilted her head to one side as her eyes and Regina's locked, the chocolate irises looking at their twins, ones full of curiosity and the other ones full of what the blonde read as resignation.

"You do" Whispered Regina's previous self as the actual brunette closed her own eyes in distaste.

"I did" Replied Regina, her body rigid as The Queen approached the couple with wonder, a flicker of curiosity glinting into her eyes for a second.

Emma coughed at that, making both brunettes look at her with a semi-veiled frustration of being interrupted.

"I still know when you lie" Stated the blonde with a smug smirk, her self-doubts quickly disappearing as Regina rolled her eyes at her, the anger that was still lilting her eyes slowly disappearing.

The Queen was about to question about that when a sudden clamor filled the strange place in which they had been for the last hour, the voice of Snow White the first thing that she discerned between the screams and exclamations as the blonde's spawn shouted something at the figures that had just entered the place.

"Sometimes I wonder why I wanted to be in the "Good-ones" team" Said Regina as she glanced at her younger self.

"You" Exclaimed The Queen as she turned, her eyes focusing into the green one's of Snow who paled as she finally recognized who was talking with her daughter and Regina.

"I wonder the same thing" Muttered conspiratorially Emma and Regina merely shook her head as she saw how Robin flinched when he final entered into the station and saw her previous self.

* * *

"What is she doing here?" Asked David as he tried to draw his sword from his belt but failing as he realized that he was unarmed.

"You really think it's the important question right now?" Regina replied as she eyed her older self who was fuming and marching towards Snow who looked completely terrified as Robin pointed at The Queen with his arrows eliciting a defeated sigh from Regina in return.

Emma approached The Queen as the woman was already forming fireballs into her palms and tried to calm the infuriated woman, standing between both Regina's and the rest of the group who blinked as the blonde touched The Queen forearm with a gentle touch.

The Queen, however, stood as tall as she was and wiped off Emma's arm with the same look of disgust that she would have directed to a bug, her eyes shining with death promises as they landed again into Snow's terrified ones.

"Don't touch me" Snarled the regal woman as Emma tried to reach her again.

"Then listen to me" Implored the blonde as Regina approached both of them trying to not look at Robin who eyed what she had been with terror and hate.

"You said I trust her" Recalled Regina. "I still have doubts that I can really trust her idiotic and selfish ways but trust me when I say that if you kill Snow White now then everything that you want to accomplish won't happen. "

The Queen turned slightly to herself, her chin slightly raised as her eyes glinted with furious madness, her voice a lashing whip as she acknowledge the other brunette with harsh and mock words.

"You didn't kill her then it's my work to finish what you didn't do in the first place"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So, here it is the fourth chapter, I have already everything more or less written but since I'm a little evil and I love cliffhangers (those who have already read some other stories of mine may already know that) I'm going to tease you all a bit lol.**

**Although having reviews would help me to update faster….**

**nd sorry, this chapter is a little dialogue-heavy and less focused in what they are feeling.**

Two Queens (Or how Regina starts to realize how bad s to compete against oneself)

_The Queen turned slightly to herself, her chin slightly raised as her eyes glinted with furious madness, her voice a lashing whip as she acknowledge the other brunette with harsh and mock words._

"_You didn't kill her (Snow White), then it's my work to finish what you didn't finish in the first place"_

Snow gulped as The Queen turned to her once again, the blazing heat that the regal woman was producing making her sweat as she tried to think something that she could use against it.

The Queen raised her hands once again, her chocolate eyes glimmering with a death omen as she approached the petite figure of the new mother, her red tongue licking her lips as a sinister smile crossed her features making her look as diabolical as Henry had told Emma about when she had arrived to the city.

The blonde looked at Regina who had her lips in a tight line as her own eyes shimmered with purple magic, her hands in clenched fists as wave after wave of magic she tried to control her other self. Emma nodded to herself, already thinking in a backup plan that could end without hurting neither Regina, Snow or the previous version of the first brunette.

Meanwhile David, Robin and Marian stood behind Snow, the blond man changing where he was pointing his sword every few seconds just like Robin who was eyeing the current version of Regina and shaking his head in disgust and fear.

Emma closed her eyes and expired briefly, the chaotic situation in the room making her want to scream as she also felt the building tension between Regina's magic and The Queen's identical one.

Unhurriedly The Queen laughed menacingly and approached her fire-covered- hands to Snow's pale cheek, a soft whimper leaving the woman's body as the shock of encountering her old nemesis left her powerless.

Regina's fists twitched once again as The Queen's upper lip moved in distaste when she finally felt the restricting force against her own body.

"Let me go" Commanded but Regina, who was quickly paling under The Queen ferocious movements, shook her head and tried to put more magic between her previous self and her own body. Just as her eyes swirled again into another cloud of purple magic Emma finally found her voice and shouted, putting her own body between her mother's and The Queen who blinked as she felt the sudden power that seemed to whirl inside Emma's green eyes.

"Regina, I'm serious, I don't want to hurt you because then I will have another reason to ask for forgiveness but just stop. Please" Stated the blonde, her arms rose as she tried to look both to The Queen and Regina at the same time, making Regina nod silently as another wave of understanding passed between Emma and herself.

The Queen, realizing that she was vulnerable in a time line that wasn't hers, nodded slowly allowing Snow to move backwards until she reached her husband grasp who was glaring at the two other brunettes in the room.

"I think that an explanation is in order" Said as Hood and Marian nodded carefully, the woman eyeing the two brunettes with fear tingling inside her eyes.

Emma groaned at that and turned, facing the couples with exasperation radiating from her demeanor as Regina touched The Queen's back with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Miss Swan brought this version of me from an unnamed past without realizing, enough said" Regina answered quickly, never leaving her eyes off herself while seeing the flash of recognition that crossed her own cocoa eyes for a second as she finished her explanation.

"That's one way of saying this" Complained the blonde as Regina and herself noticed the lack of the normal questions that their son brought with him. "And Henry?"

"With Ruby, when you didn't came back we started to feel worried so we tried to reach you" Replied Snow, now that she had recovered enough eyeing wearily at The Queen who couldn't help but snarl at her.

"And, as always, we found you" Finished David with a quick smile at her daughter while The Queen raised her right eye brown in disgust.

"They are always like that" Commented Regina at her side, her eyes still sparkling a little with magic. "And I'm realizing that I needed that"

The Queen raised her chin and pointed at Hood and Marian who were still looking at them as Emma tried to calm her weeping parents and explain them what had happened so far.

"Who are they?" The younger version of the brunette questioned regally and Regina closed her eyes briefly before directing a cold stare at Robin who flinched under her gaze like a scolded child.

"Proofs that true love actually exists" Answered mockingly the mayor as The Queen smirked at that, hearing the scorn on her own voice.

"It seems that in this time there are a lot of those"

Regina stood as tall as she was and looked at her young self, two sets of chocolate shaded eyes examining the other with calculated precision as she tried to find the hidden meaning at that sentence.

Just as both of them seemed at the verge of using magic with each other Emma's hesitant voice made them look at the five other people in the room.

"Don't tell me that you have decided to team up" Asked Emma whining a little at the end but even the The Queen could hear the laced undertone of mockery behind it so she smirked flirtatiously at the blonde who blushed as both Snow and David seemed completely terrified by the fact that the woman was in front of them, looking as poised as they could recall her was, in fact, The Evil Queen.

"Don't give them ideas" Chimed in Robin who was still pointing one arrow at the brunettes, his own chin raised as he tried to keep his ground, before the blonde could answer to that The Queen moved her hand making the arrows disappear into thin air.

"Now that I have solved one problem" Started mischievously, her voice resonating through the place, filling every empty space with its sound, "I would want to return to my own time before I forget that apparently I need to excuse your pathetic existence, Snow"

The words were bitter and full of cruelty but Emma sensed something off in that little speech and locked her eyes with Regina that was also frowning slightly at the choice of words that her previous self had used.

"I didn't do…" Started the woman but Regina interrupted her before The Queen decided that it was more useful to have a Snow White death rather than alive.

"Our best option is to replicate what created the source of magic in the first place" Said eyeing the blonde who had moved next to them as Marian seated in one of the chairs of the station.

"I lost the wand in the travel" Replied Emma as she prepared herself for another scolding speech from the former mayor.

* * *

As her own self stared at the blonde woman with outraged eyes The Queen looked at the audience that heard the quarrel between both women and with every word and exclamations a sudden picture filled The Queen's mind before disappearing completely.

"Did she really forget you?" Asked the woman to herself as she shot another dangerous look at Snow who, calmer now, looked at her with those pleading eyes that The Queen had become accustomed to hate.

* * *

"….It was your only job Miss Swan but you decided to try something different instead of waiting, therefore it's your fault and that's final" Finished Regina, her whole body trembling with rage as Emma's own reactions mirrored her own, both women completely focused in each other as they forget their surroundings, their eyes boring holes into each other's chests as they tried to outsmart their rival.

"I already told you, I didn't have anything with…"

Sighing, The Queen made a bright fireball and tossed it as Snow and David gaped at that magical display as Hood and Marian looked at her with fear and hate.

"How about we start trying to find a solution, I have many other things to do in my own time such as kill this woman before me" Commented, her voice thick as sweet treacle.

"The one who brought us here was Rumplestiskin" Muttered Emma like a scolded child after a few more moments of awkward silence, the three women's presence in the middle of the room filling the space of it as Snow and David tried to chime in the conversation

"I heard something about the Dark One, he was going to have a busy tonight" Whispered Robin, still trying to look imposing.

"Yes" Confirmed Snow, "We can always get some sleep and tomorrow morning try to talk with Mr. Gold and see what he can do"

David nodded frantically at that last idea while Emma and Regina eyed each other briefly behind The Queen's back as said woman looked at Snow with her teeth bared, the voice of Snow White hitting her brain and bringing unpleasant memories to the surface.

Emma sensed immediately the difference in The Queen's demeanor and automatically touched the woman's arm, squeezing it before releasing its grasp as the actual Regina cleared her throat pointedly.

"Where exactly do you plan to make her rest?" Regina asked once the contact was broken between Emma and The Queen who smirked once before returning his attention to David and Snow that shrugged.

"If I can speak my mind it will be safer if she stays here" Grumbled Hood as he tried to avoid Regina's eyes who flashed for a second before turning back to calm pools.

Emma eyed Regina and The Queen who looked ready to make the man explode and put her hand on her back pockets as she cleared her own throat, her eyes never leaving her parents as she spoke loud and clear.

"I will be here with her, I will be your bail" Repeated, this time looking at The Queen who arched a brown questioning the choice of lexicon. "If anything happens to you I will be responsible and the other way around" Explained the blonde and smiled quickly at the woman before eyeing her parents who were already shaking their heads.

"I will stay with them" Said Regina, her voice thickening slightly as she glanced at the blonde from the corner of her eye. "That way tomorrow I will be sure that I'm not some kind of toad"

"That would suit you" Grumbled the blonde but nodded at both Snow and David who were looking at each other, Robin and Marian forgotten at the other side of the station. "You know it's the perfect solution" Pushed Emma and, after a few more moments Snow stood and nodded.

"All settled then"

**Edit: Sorry, apparently I updated the draft version of this chapter, some kind of accident with my pc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And so here we are again. I know that I'm being a little bit evil with the waiting between chapter and chapter so sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyway, now on with it, as always I hope to know your opinions at the end and remember that the original idea is from lisqueen on tumblr (she also did some pretty amazing things for the SQW so go and see!)**

**Notes: Albeit the idea is entirely lisqueen' I have changed a few things of where the sentences of her manips were said. ****Her story won't be changed**** but since in the manips she was tied to do the scenes that she could manip from the series and here I can add more information I decided to do it in another place. **

"_If anything happens to you I will be responsible and the other way around"_

Small Talk (Or how Emma tries to play a game without knowing the rules of it)

As the two couples exited the station both Emma and Regina waved at them, relieved that everything had ended without any new deaths.

"Thank you for staying" Said the blonde softly as they turned and closed the heavy door of the station as Snow had asked them before going back at her home. "I suppose you would have preferred to be at your house instead of being here"

Regina huffed and marched towards the back of the place, searching for her younger self haughtily.

"It's not like I had a choice, Miss Swan, you are incapable of taking care of a mosquito. I suspected that being you the one taking care of the Queen I once was a terrible mistake and danger for myself in any way or another" Replied Regina as Emma closed the last door behind her, a tired expression on her eyes as she heard the last words of the brunette.

"I only wanted to help; if you want you could go. I won't tell my parents anything" Said Emma softly, her eyes fixed on something at the back of Regina who was currently eyeing the blonde woman with her hands on her hips.

"And I suppose that those are some of your charming gens" Replied back Regina with a smirk on her lips. "I'm going to be here the whole night, as much as you want it to be otherwise"

That last part of the sentence was said between clenched teeth and Emma frowned a little at that. She was readying herself to ask what was talking the brunette about when The Queen, that had been at the cell part of the station until now, appeared just before Regina. Her eyes shining and sporting the same smirk that her future self.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the two of you I would be glad to know a little more of our current situation" Said, dropping her voice and octave and locking her eyes with the forest green ones of Emma that shuddered slightly, suddenly nervous.

"There is not a lot to say to you" Interrupted Regina, her eyes flashing as she snapped her fingers, creating two more beds in the cells of the station, each one of them conveniently separated. "We have been here for 30 years now, at first the entire place was frozen in time and then this annoyance that calls herself savior appeared and set everything on time. Luckily for you you won't remember a thing when you return to your original time"

"That would be a pity" Replied The Queen, her eyes slits that shimmered as she eyed her own self with a playful smirk adorning her lips as Emma gulped.

"I'm sure you will manage" Spit out the current Regina "And now let's rest, tomorrow is going to be a nightmare talking with the imp and I'm not in mood to keep talking"

As she proceed to lay back in the second bed that she had made Emma sighed and approached the lights, readying herself to sleep a little before daybreak.

"She is angry" Said a voice at her back, making her jump a little. Albeit she knew that The Queen was still standing somewhere next to her she didn't expect Regina's voice sounding so different from The Queen's lips.

"I can't blame her" Muttered the blonde while closing the lights.

The room was suddenly filled by a blanket of darkness in which the dress of the Queen was the only thing that glinted softly with the moonlight that seeped through the open windows of the station.

Unknown to Emma The Queen tilted her head as she eyed the blonde, the young woman didn't seem afraid of her and that act alone made The Queen's mind hum with curiosity.

"Why?" The Queen asked in the dark, carefully putting an enchantment around both Emma and herself.

* * *

Emma swallowed once again as she felt something strange oozing from The Queen's frame "magic" she thought but that thought was quickly dismissed as she recognized the glint of brown eyes, the sudden electricity that she could feel prickling her skin as The Queen's voice caressed her. It was the same power game that Regina and she had played over and over again the first year that she had been on Storybrooke.

"Let's play then" Muttered as she straightened as much as she could even if she wasn't more than a shady figure for The Queen before her.

"I did something that I wasn't supposed to do" Replied, her voice laced with something that made The Queen's smile widen, suddenly comprehending why her own self liked so much to speak with the blonde: The woman didn't falter even if she felt threatened. And she looked truthful, also something that both her own self and her future self seem to have lacking around them.

"I should be angry at you?" The Queen asked approaching the figure of the blonde that was now scanning the darkness, a sudden cloud hiding the glimmers of The Queen's eyes and jewels.

"I don't think so" Replied back Emma, a movement at her right making her turn in that direction. Feeling The Queen's clothing against her palms she felt something moving inside of her, her own eyes dilating slightly as magic pumped her system. The sudden change on the blonde's breathing made her body use her magical natural resistance as The Queen moved an inch closer to the blonde, the heat of her body now noticeable under the fabric that Emma was touching. "But you can ask to her" Continued Emma as The Queen seized her up, feeling the magic that she had noticed earlier surrounding them as an exotic and powerful mist.

The brunette hummed and shook her head and even if Emma couldn't see her and the only thing that she could feel were her senses being overpowered by The Queen's alluring presence she knew that the brunette was toying with her.

"Why not?" Emma asked, her voice breaking at the end as her forest eyes finally focused into what she believed were the chocolate brown eyes of The Queen who chuckled darkly at that.

"Well, she can't hear us right now."

Emma swallowed again as she felt The Queen hand caressing her shoulder slowly. Nails grazing the fabric in wonder.

"So now I'm going to discover a few things, shall we start?" The Queen asked, the words rolling down her lips like honey.

* * *

Regina opened her eyes as soon as she felt a wave of magic encircling her. Turning at the other end of the station she saw the vague figures of both Emma and herself and she almost smiled when she saw the blurred body of Emma straightening as the woman talked back to her younger self.

But after that the exterior sounds started to change, making her feel as if her senses were being one by one taken away. Focusing on the magic that was now openly caressing her own she didn't hesitated as she recognized the one who had created the spell; The Queen.

Moving silently she created a little fireball on her hand and tossed against where she suspected was her own self trying to talk with the blonde whose muffled voice sounded fragile.

* * *

Just as Emma body tensed, ready to answer to The Queen, she saw a fire ball exploding just at her right, breaking something along the way.

"I think it's better if you sleep now" Said Regina as she approached Emma and The Queen with a dark expression on her eyes, the darkness that had engulfed them now broken and Emma blinked twice as the moonlight hit them once again.

"And what if I don't want to?" The Queen answered, her right hand touching her own chin in amused wonder as Regina clenched her teeth.

"Then I will summon a spell that not even you would be able to break" Replied finally Regina, making Emma blush as the following words were directed at her "And you too Miss Swan, I'm in no mood to see how you not only corrupt my way to happy ending but enjoy some of her tricks to lull and seduce you"

"If I would have wanted to do that you wouldn't have wake up" Chimed in The Queen, glancing at the blonde and winking before going at what it was going to be her bed for the night. "But I have more desire to find a solution of this problem that even you would, Regina, so don't worry, I will sleep. It had been interesting enough to experience what it means to be close to one that had been born with true love's magic empowering her blood."

And with that the royal brunette closed her eyes and pretended to sleep, her gown slowly turning into something more comfortable to sleep.

* * *

"Did you really need to be like that?" Emma asked as she followed Regina outside the main room of the station, her skin still slightly red because of The Queen's comment. "She wasn't going to harm me; the only thing that she wanted was answers."

"And knowledge means power" Replied Regina as she entered into one of the bathrooms next to interrogation room "So excuse me if I don't trust myself since I know more about how I worked in that period of time"

Emma closed her eyes exasperated and when she finally opened she found herself looking at Regina's reflection over the stained mirror of the bathroom. The brunette opened a faucet and cleaned her hands compulsively.

"Then stop not trusting yourself. It's the only thing that you keep doing" Emma said, her voice sounding harsher that she had first intended.

Regina turned, her own eyes flashing at Emma as droplets of water fell from her fingertips. "It's not like every citizen of this town can't trust me, is it?" Regina asked in mockery as her voice broke. "It's not like I need to make myself and everyone clear that I'm not that woman any more. The woman that is now laying next to us, the woman that hurt and killed so many people"

Emma looked at the woman that was now trying to not show any emotions as those brown eyes moistened with tears and anger.

"Robin didn't see me like her until he saw her and saw what I already know, that she and I are still the same person" Continued Regina somberly, making Emma snap from her reverie and close the distance between Regina and herself, water still falling from the faucet.

"He didn't see you then" Said the blonde fervently "And deep down you know that as well as you know that yes, that woman and what you are can be the same woman but don't have the same experience."

Regina's lips opened once as she looked directly at Emma's but as soon as her voice started to sound inside her mouth the brunette closed her lips and turned, closing the faucet and directing herself to the door, leaving a baffled Emma behind.

"I won't talk with you about what I am when the only thing that you have done is bring her back" Regina voice trembled and Emma sighed as she followed the brunette down the corridor to the station cell's where The Queen seem to keep sleeping peacefully.

"You are impossible" Muttered Emma at Regina as she sat in the magicked beds, her eyes going to The Queen sleeping form, covered in a black nightgown that accentuated Regina's curves.

"I would be less impossible if you weren't such a teenage boy" Replied the other brunette saucily "Could you try to stop staring and drooling over her Miss Swan?"

The blonde closed her eyes and laid back, her cheeks heating up slightly because of that comment.

"Seriously?" She replied "Have you ever looked at yourself? That's always impossible"

And with that she finally let her own body achieve the sleep that she needed, leaving a slightly flustered Regina behind and an amused Queen who had heard every word between the two women.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello! Before anything I would want to say thanks to all of your reviews, favorites and follows, I hope you all like the story and how I'm writing it.**

**On another note I want to remind you that since Hook didn't travel with Emma at the beginning of this story that means that both of them aren't together now.**

**And enough of me, let's go to the story, don't forget to tell me what do you think ;)**

**PS: This chapter contains sentences that aren't mine since they are from the second set of manips of lisqueen. **

"_Seriously?" She replied "Have you ever looked at yourself? That's always impossible"_

Don't ask that (Or how The Queen is adamant to know the truth)

Regina groaned and hid her face on her hands for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that morning. In front of her, seated in one of those chairs that the brunette was sure weren't any good for back health, Emma did very much the same as another fit of screams and accusations flew over their heads.

"Next time you want another adventure remember to not include my old self in this realm" Muttered Regina and Emma nodded, their feud momentarily forgotten as The Queen looked enraged to both Snow and Rumplestiskin.

The day had begun way too early for Emma who, despite of her last night cockiness, didn't know how to solve the problem that The Queen presented. At first hour in the morning her parents and Hook had entered banging the door of the station, the pirate moodily looking at her as she tried to explain as best as she could that both Regina and The Queen were still as good as they could be.

Which wasn't really much considering that when The Queen had first saw the pirate she had nearly killed him on the spot. Regina had explained that there was a lot of history between both of them but hadn't really explained anything and Emma was starting to realize that she knew more about Regina than about Hook.

After the early screams and curious glances that The Queen had thrown to both Emma and Regina once they were momentarily alone Emma had think that they could finally start finding some help that could put The Queen on her own time line.

But then Rumplestiskin had arrived and everything had turned from a slightly complicated day into a full nightmare.

Emma knew that Rumplestiskin was in part responsible for Regina's past and when she had met him on his "Dark One" attire she had seen why, but she had never seen the two of them interact in such a way.

Until today in which The Queen had paled once she had saw the smirk on the older man.

They were on the office part of the station with Hook still stealing glances at Emma while Regina scoffed at her previous self when the door had opened and Mr. Gold had entered in the station, his cane in his left hand and his eyes gleaming once they spotted both brunettes.

"The Queen!" He had said before bowing mockingly in front of the regal brunette who was eyeing at him as if he was some sort of ghost. "You are the one whose presence I didn't miss in the slightest"

Emma tried to grab The Queen's arm in the same fashion that she normally did with Regina but it was too late and the brunette threw a fireball at the old man while approaching at him.

"You deserve the worst punishment that I can give you, you imp." The Queen whispered darkly, her voice filling the space in a death promise making her audience shudder a little as Rumplestiskin's smirk widened.

"I would like to see you try that, Your Majesty" Had replied Mr. Gold and it had took both Emma's and Regina's help to make the other brunette calm enough to actually heard what the older man had to explain.

"The spell that brought Emma, Robin's wife and The Queen here is no longer possible" Explained Gold once they were all seated in various chairs, his words low and precise. "Since the spell worked thanks to the wand of the fairy and that is no longer charged with magic we can't use it anymore"

Emma had looked at Regina at that as her parents started discussing between both of them. The brunette woman was only looking at her younger self, her eyes gleaming with what appeared to be anger as well as exhaustion and Emma had wondered if she could touch Regina's hand and explain herself once again.

But Regina had shook her head, her eyes moving slightly to Emma's before returning to look at The Queen and Emma had known that it was better to not try anything. For now at least.

That had been when the real nightmare had started since Snow had voiced her opinion of imprisoning The Queen until they achieved some solution, at what both Emma and Regina had argued against while Hook and David kept silent, the pirate still trying to steal glances from Emma while the blonde tried to not look at him.

That was where they were now, still trying to find some kind of solution of what they could do with their lack of magic source.

Regina opened her eyes and nudged at Emma until the younger woman raised her own head. The Queen had finally ended her shouting and was now eyeing both of them playfully, her eyes eating up the blonde who blushed under both sets of brunette eyes.

"I said" Replied The Queen in her sweetest voice as Emma realized how much her mother seemed to have blanched. "How long Snow's daughter and my future self had been courting?"

Emma gaped and blushed while Regina growled once again, her eyes hot embers trying to burn The Queen's smirk while Mr. Gold snickered under his left hand.

"Or whatever you call it nowadays of course" Continued The Queen under Snow's and David's scandalized eyes.

"Of course you would ask this right now dear" Replied Regina, baring her teeth at the other woman, her hands balled on tight fists as she tried to appear as nonchalant as possible "Way to go and be subtle"

It was Emma who groaned this time and closed her eyes as Hook opened his mouth as if he was a fish out of the water and her parents kept staring the woman before them.

She nearly jumped when The Queen's voice sounded softly on her ear, the purring of it making her shudder and her skin tingle.

"That long, huh?"

Emma raised her head but The Queen was still at the other side of Regina and when their eyes met the other woman chuckled and winked, a purple tendril of magic quickly disappearing as Regina's growl could be heard once again.

"Now that the circus is finished" Regina continued, quickly containing Snow's words before the petit woman actually could say anything. "How about we start to actually find a solution for our problem? We can try to replicate the magic spell that Zelena tried to accomplish"

Regina put herself between Emma's and The Queen's look, her own chocolate eyes making Emma blush before nodding; it was the only solution that seemed plausible.

Rumplestiskin, who was still recovering for what seemed to be a fit of giggles, nodded and put both of his hands on his cane as he replied.

"It's a possibility although I don't know how you are going to accomplish that since we can't replicate what she achieved in the first place"

The Queen, who had been listening intently, smirked at the pirate as the man paled and tilted her head when she heard the mention of Zelena.

"Zelena?" The Queen asked as she looked at her future self with her brows raised.

"The wicked witch of the west, we have had a couple of problems recently" Replied Snow as she took a step towards The Queen who growled in a manner that made Emma think of Regina; the woman seemed to still be looking at Rumplestiskin with a murderous look.

Emma bit her lip, they hadn't talked about the mysterious vanishing of Zelena but it was true that she suspected that something was up with the old man and she could sense that Regina thought the same. Sighing, Emma stood up and touched Regina's arm as softly as she could.

"We already talked about how I ended up in your time line, Regina" Emma informed to The Queen as she squeezed Regina's arm. "Zelena was the one who enacted the spell in the first place. I suppose we can try to make it work once again."

"It's not going to work" Chimed in Hook, his eyes focused on Emma "She told us herself, she had needed a lot of time to simply know how to make the curse work, we need another thing"

"As much as I hate the handless wonder he is probably true, a spell needs more than just will, it needs energy and without energy we can't make it work. We would need a source of magic on the first place" Replied The Queen, her playfulness now gone. "Do you still have our magic books?"

Regina nodded at the question and moved, forcing Emma to release her grip on her shoulder, the blonde woman automatically putting that hand on her chest as she saw how both brunettes seemed to fall in some sort of reverie.

"I have the books on the vault; we can go there and try to find a solution while Rumple here tries to find something to help us"

The old man looked at Regina sternly but his eyes quickly looked away as both Reginas and Emma pierced him with their own stares, David and Snow trying fruitlessly to find another solution that didn't involve any more magic.

"Very well then" Replied Rumplestiskin stiffly "Shall the savior come with me and help me while I look over my shop?"

Emma opened her own mouth, not sure if that was a good solution but Regina was nodding and a soft purple mist was already forming at both her and The Queen's feet.

"Emma, come over when you have something, we will be at the entrance of the vault" The brunette woman quickly informed, leaving the station with The Queen in tow.

"She never waits for me" Muttered gloomily the blonde as her parents finally approached her, Hook looking at her from ajar. "Henry is still with Ruby?"

At her parents nod she turned to Gold and looked sternly at the man that was closing his lids with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I will be in the shop in an hour" Muttered quickly as she exited the station with Hook following her and trying to make her talk.

**A/N Yes, short chapter, I know, but I needed to put this here as a bit of filling since they needed to start searching for solutions. The next chapter (that I have almost written) has a lot more of interaction between the three ladies as well as a talk between both Regina and The Queen regarding Daniel, Hood and Emma. And there will be an explanation of where Hood had been in this chapter if anyone was interested.**

**Also, since many of you asked I have planned a short drabble of a smut involving Regina, The Queen and Emma that won't intercede in the story but I wanted to give to all of you some way or another. I will post it in a few hours on my tumblr account and then I will post it here under the name "Three sets of hands"**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Hi all! Have you seen the last promo? Evil!Emma is something with I could work on… -smirks- Anyway, here is the seventh chapter and, as I promised, we are going to see a little more about the interaction between Emma-Regina-Evil Queen. For the ones who had yet to read it I wrote a little drabble that I named it "Three sets of hands" in which I wrote a little bit of the smut that a few of you asked me to write regarding the three ladies.**

**I'm sorry for the wait also, I was with my girlfriend a few days and I tend to not write anything with I'm with her, I planned to update this story a few hours earlier but my internet went down and here we are.**

**To the guest: Thank you! I hope you also like this one!**

**To the other guest: Sorry for not answering you earlier, It would be interesting for Henry to see The Queen but I don't think that it's going to happen, at least not as "proactive" as you thought about.**

The vault (Or how words turns out to be truths, still way too early for knowing to whom)

The vaporization left both brunettes at the entrance of the vault; the rotten leaves and the odor of mud filled their nostrils in the short time in which they were there.

"It's quite interesting where you have put the familiar pantheon" Muttered The Queen with a raised eyebrow as Regina pushed the door open. The familiar darkness welcoming them as both of them entered in the vault, the secret entrance already open and the stairs that directed to the magic part of it half-way covered with the leaves that had slipped through the doors thanks to the mocking wind.

"It's not like I had much time to think all the details when I sent every part of the Enchanted Forest here" Replied haughtily the older brunette as she descended the stairs, fireball in hand illuminating the way.

The Queen hummed and didn't say a thing until they were in the second level of the vault, her eyes going to the glowing wall in which hundreds of heartbeats at the same time.

"Mother's hearts" The Queen whispered as she raised her hands, stepping back a little as the importance of the place suddenly had sense "You have them here"

"It's not like I could leave them behind" Muttered back Regina, already selecting a few old books from the shelves in which she kept them. "I didn't know what could happen to them if I left them so I took them"

The Queen eyed the woman in which she was going to turn into and tilted her head.

"That's how Daniel came back, even if only was for a few hours, right?"

Regina turned, recognizing the fragileness of The Queen's voice and nodded sadly at the other brunette, her eyes gentler than ever. She also remembered the first time in which the Doctor had tried to bring Daniel back. She recalled the short-lived hope when the heart had started pulsing, and she could remember the devastating grief when everything had failed.

"Yes, it was, although I don't know how it was that it worked here and not there" Regina's voice was barely a whisper and The Queen moved forward, not knowing if she was doing that because it was difficult to grasp every syllable of because she needed to actually be near the other woman.

"How much?" The Queen asked, demanded even raising her chin and steeling herself in a fashion that Regina knew too well.

"A few hours, maybe a full day, but he wasn't… the same" Regina responded softly, the books laying again on the dusted shelves as she played with her ring.

"How did you forget him?" The Queen accused, but Regina could sense the confusion behind the harsh words and merely shrugged. She knew the woman before her, she had been there and now, that she could see the contrast, she realized that she had already changed far more that she could have even think of.

"I didn't" Was her reply as she approached The Queen, the steading beat of hundreds of hearts stocked there following the sound of her steps over the floor. "But he was right when he asked me to love again, he was gone and I… wasn't. He saw that in the couple of seconds in which he could think and he let me know that before asking for his death"

The Queen turned her head and walked until she could touch the cold surface of the metal receptacles that held the magicked hearts.

"So you did that? Love again?"

Regina narrowed her eyes, the grief for Daniel's death still inside of her but less that what she would have expected and even as surprised as she was she could still hear the sound of something more hidden in The Queen's words.

"I found the man with the lion tattoo" Regina finally answered, deciding to be truthful with herself, her hands grabbing the dusted books once again and moving them to the wooden table that was in the middle of the room. "So I suppose I tried"

The Queen turned and finally locked her own eyes with Regina, her lips now a fine line that were pale beneath the carmine that painted them.

"Where is he now?" The regal woman demanded, her voice making Regina smile a little as she recalled the startled look that Robin had sent to both herself and The Queen the night before.

"He was the man with the bow last night" Regina informed The Queen and almost smirked at the confusion that she could sense emanating from the other woman's body.

"He can't be our soulmate" The Queen said adamantly as she eyed the older woman.

Regina laughed at that and when The Queen finally seated in front of the table she muttered what she had been thinking off the entire time that Hood had been in the sheriff station the previous night.

"I know, right?"

* * *

Emma sighed as she entered the pawn shop, her entire body feeling as if she had been beaten and abandoned in some alley.

It had been bad enough to actually try to not to hear to Hook's babbling once they were outside the station, but her patience had run thinner every time that the man dropped the idea that he had left everything behind in order to save her.

"I thanked you for that, didn't I? It's not like I asked for it Hook, so thank you but I don't know how that is going to help us to send Regina back to her time" Had replied as she walked back to the dinner, thinking that Regina could have at least magicked her car near the station when she had fled with her counterpart.

"You mean The Evil Queen" Hook had said as he tried to grab her shoulder, his leather pants causing him to move slower than the blonde.

"I mean Regina, it's her name" Emma had replied with clenched teeth, she was beginning to feel tired of the entire charade that all of this had seemed to have brought to Storybrooke. As far as she was concerned they needed the past Regina to actually achieve their happy endings, the future couldn't be changed and she was happy with what she has accomplished. _"Besides, The Queen is… interesting"_ She thought with reddening cheeks as she finally approached the dinner with Hook in tow.

Judging by the hour the place didn't need to be packed and Emma really had hoped that as she didn't really have much time to actually see Henry before going back to Gold.

"… maybe after all of this we could talk a little about us, love" Hook was saying as she had turned to look at him.

"Hook… now it's not the time for all of this." She had answered back; glancing quickly at the door of the dinner Ruby's figure could be seen serving the clients so she smiled, knowing that Henry wouldn't be too far away from her.

Unfortunately Hook had thought that her smile was because of him and he moved forward trying to kiss her. When Emma felt the coldness of the hook that had caused the pirate's name she shuddered and moved quickly, jumping backwards and hitting the pirate square on his leather covered chest.

"Don't try that again" Emma had warned to the dark haired man with cold eyes

"But you kissed me" Hook had complained as Emma had turned and had walked to the dinner.

The sentence had made Emma sigh and as she finally opened the door she had quickly shouted back at Hook confused expression.

"Not enough for you to try what you just did"

Leaving the pirate at the other side of the door she approached Ruby, a little smile growing on her lips as she heard the dark haired man groaning.

"Well, that was interesting" The werewolf had commented with a little smirk of her own when Emma was close enough, her right hand holding a cup full to the brim with dark chocolate and whipped cream.

"He deserved it" Emma had replied as she had taken the beverage when Ruby had offered it to her. Licking her lips after a quick sip she had glanced back at the young woman before her. "Don't you think?"

Ruby had laughed at that and had merely nodded, pointing Emma to Henry's direction, the boy reading a comic with a similar chocolate cup between his hands.

"I think that the next time if you need help just call me" Ruby had answered as she nodded at Granny, the woman already signaling a few costumers at the other side of the room. "It's true what Snow told me about Regina?"

"That now the other one is here? Yes, it is" Emma had replied to the curious brunette, waving back at her son who had now seen her and was smiling at her.

"And what is she like?" Ruby's question made Emma's heart jump at the thought of the dark smirk that The Queen seemed to have every time that she looked at her.

"Not as bad as I could have thought" Emma had muttered, trying to appear as nonchalant as possible but when Ruby's nostrils suddenly opened she knew that the werewolf had expected that answer. "You have talked with my mother"

Ruby had smiled at that and had showed her her cellphone, Snow's ID still flashing on the screen.

"She was worried for a certain thing that The Queen had said, so I decided to investigate a little"

Emma had rolled her eyes, not sure if she needed to be mad at Ruby or at her mother but, deciding that it was better to fix their current problem, she had shrugged and had approached Henry, already talking over her shoulder.

"The Queen wanted only to mess with everyone on the room; I think that you would like that thing about her"

And with that she had finally seated in front of Henry who was firing a myriad of questions at her, his comic now laying closed at his right side.

But even the pre-teens voice couldn't hide Ruby's snicker as the werewolf passed next to them.

Emma cleared her throat once again as she tried to spot Rumple's figure over the dusty shop, her eyes landing on the objects that the man had collected over the centuries as Ruby's snicker resonated inside of her.

Henry had been as excited as worried that his mother's past was now on Storybrooke but when Emma had explained to him that the woman was actually quite interesting to be with he had decided that he wanted to meet her. Emma had finally managed to make him wait until Regina and herself talked about that, the difficult position that that kind of thing would put The Queen into too complicated to not think about it.

But even after that and once she had left the dinner Ruby's expression had haunted her, the nostrils and eyes of the werewolf had seemed to be fixed on her and even if she really didn't know how much wolf power Ruby had in her human form the mere act of that made the blonde uncomfortable. As well as that knowing smirk.

"You are already here, excellent" Gold's voice sounded at her back and effectively interrupted her thoughts "I was already reading a few things about our current predicament but I can use a few more hands dearie"

Emma nodded and looked at Belle when the woman entered in the shop from the back, her eyes looking adoringly at Gold for a second before smiling quickly at Emma.

"I have put there the objects that Rumple thinks that can help you; we are now trying to discern if that is really the case."

Emma nodded as she hid a shudder, she liked Belle but her love for the Dark One was a mystery for her.

"I will be there then; I will go to the vault in a few hours to see if they have already found something"

"You never know what Regina is able to do" Replied Gold with his usual know-it-all expression "As you never know what The Queen is going to say"

"She was wrong" Replied Emma with clenched teeth as Belle looked at both of them with a confused expression, her eyes going back to Gold from Emma's flushed face.

"I see… then let's start, shall we?" Gold replied with a quick nod but his smile was still in place when Emma finally went to the back of the shop in which she found books and different objects covering the usually tidy room.

Groaning she closed her eyes and tried to not to think about The Queen insinuation anymore, she needed to find the proverbial needle in the haystack.

As she finally started reading, her digits quickly covering with thick dust, she briefly thought what both Reginas would be doing in the vault.

**A/N This one didn't have any sentence that was from the manips but there will be in the next chapter. I promise. As always check lisqueen's account on tumblr because she had many other incredible manips on it ;)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and take care! For the ones interested I hope to update Coffee Black News next. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N To the guest that pointed out that the hearts weren't in the vault anymore: The series hadn't say anything about them since they were first showed in the second season, therefore we really don't know where are now but since the vault has at least two main rooms and since after the second season we are only being showed the second one with the mirror and the books it's plausible that the hearts are in the other room that sometimes is visible when the camera goes in that direction (I can't remember an actual moment but I can recall that the vault is way bigger than only one room and if we take into account that Regina short of lived there, had the infamous sex scene with Hood AND had Marian there etc is probably that the hearts are merely in other part of the vault)**

**Also, in one of the last promos Lana Parrilla appeared kneeled in front of what appeared to be the wall of hearts, I know that the promos aren't really the series and since OUAT is more Once upon a plothole who knows but I wanted to stick with the original idea that the hearts are still in the vault since it's logical to think that they are there. I hope to have been as clear as possible of why I decided to put them on the last chapter but if you ever have doubts or want to discuss it I'm open via pms or in tumblr. **

**To the rest of you sorry for the long author note, I hope to know your opinions at the end of this chapter as usual. ****Take care!**

A petition (Or how Emma finds out that interrupting conversations is not the wisest choice)

Emma closed Gold's shop behind her as her head throbbed with all the new information that she had gathered from the now helpful man. Even as words and spells were clogging her mind she still didn't have anything that could help The Queen to return to her own time. It had been hours since she had first started helping Belle but the items had proved to be unsuccessful as much as the spells and potions had failed one after another.

It didn't help also that Emma could sometimes hear the purred words that The Queen had whispered to her earlier that day, the teasing magic that had touched her still present somehow in her skin, making it tingle when Emma's thoughts focused too much on The Queen. That occurrence had only happened a few times but after every one of them Emma was sure that Gold could actually sense when it happened since his smirk seemed to grow for a second as he kept rummaging through his inventory.

"Don't worry" He had said the second time that Emma had found herself taking a big gulp of air as The Queen's salacious eyes seemed to be inside her head, watching her, playing with her. "We will find something, dearie"

Emma's brain had been too focused on the Queen's sultry laugh that suddenly filled every part of it that the blonde hadn't answered to that properly but now, inches away from her car and minutes away from both Reginas, she could feel the sting of those words and the certain implication that Gold could knew what really had been going inside her mind.

"At least it wasn't her" The blonde mussed as she tried to open her yellow bug, her clenched mouth suddenly drying at the thought that The Queen, or Regina, could actually know what had been her thoughts for the most part of the day.

Sighing she put her forehead on the cold metal of the car's sunroof, The Queen was both addictive and dangerous and she was starting to get mixed feelings about her and Regina.

She shook her head and tried to forget that train of thoughts, the current situation with Regina making everything even more complicated than it normally was. She was just about to enter the car, the driver's door finally opening under her hands, when Snow's voice called her from behind.

"Emma! I finally found you" Snow said with a beaming smile as she had Neal between her arms. She looked as the poster mom of the month with the baby asleep as she walked down the street while the blonde woman tried to think something to avoid the conversation that she was sure she was going to have.

But Emma saw the nervousness on Snow's eyes and the strange rictus that her face seemed to permanently be, making the usually bright and easy smile of Snow looking almost maniacal.

"I was about to go to the vault" The woman excused when Snow finally reached her level, her eyes traveling to Neal as she tried to avoid eye contact with the brunette woman. "To see if they are having more luck than me"

Snow nodded at that as she changed Neal's weight from one arm to another as gently as possible, the baby emitting a soft noise when he was carefully rearranged.

"Wouldn't it be better if you used a stroller or something?" Emma asked, toying with her keys nervously as she tried to make her mother see that she really didn't want to have the same conversation that she had already have with Ruby earlier that day.

"I suppose but I want to hold him for a little more, your father had go to the store to actually buy one" Her mother replied, quickly lost on Neal's face when she looked at her, her older daughter sighing in relief as she thought that she had avoided the infamous question.

She was wrong.

"So, Emma" Snow began while her normally limpid eyes turned stormy as they focused on Emma's nervous ones. "This morning The…. Queen asked something that made me think a little and I would want to… know if what she said was based on something"

Snow was flushing at that point of her speech but Emma wasn't fairing any better and one of her hands grabbed the roof of the car as she tried to appear as composed as lightheaded she felt.

She really didn't want to answer to that question as she suspected that The Queen actually wanted to mess up with everyone that were present on that reunion. But for a second that possibility had been too interesting to let it pass and that was what she wasn't ready to discuss. Not with Ruby and certainly not with Snow.

"She said a lot of things" Emma finally croaked out "What of them are you talking about?"

Snow glanced at Gold's shop where she could have sworn it had been a figure looking at both of them but the shop seemed empty and she focused again on her blushing daughter. Looking briefly at her new born baby she nodded to herself, finally asking what it had been eating her alive since The Queen's voice had voiced something that Snow had thought about it from time to time.

It wasn't as if she thought that Regina and Emma were actually dating, not after Robin's fiasco, but she had seen some things that had made her question and doubt about the real point of Emma's and Regina relationship. She wasn't a magic expert either but she had been recalling times in which Regina's magic had grew exponentially whenever Emma had been close or performing magic with her and that thing alone had made her feel nervous of what it meant.

"She said that you two had been… courting each other" Snow finally asked after few more seconds in which Emma felt her nervousness slowly growing inside of her as her mother kept looking at her with unfocused eyes.

"She wanted to see your reactions" Emma replied, her eyes already looking at the car as she toyed with the keys on her hand a little louder than before.

"So it's not true" Snow said with narrowed eyes.

"I don't… She barely know us, she can't say those things" The blonde's answer was muttered while her pale cheeks tinted pink. She wasn't sure of what to answer to that since she knew that she wasn't dating Regina but every time The Queen looked at her she could actually see what had made weak the first time she met brunette woman.

"If... she was right…" Snow started to say but Emma had already entered in the car and had started the engine, the old car trembling under her body as much as she herself was.

"I need to go, but tell dad that I said hello and if he needs help with the stroller just let me know" She called as she waved back both to her mother and Neal whose sleepy eyes had finally opened.

As the car moved and left a dumbfounded Snow behind the brunette young mother kissed the top of Neal's nose, the new born making a face at the unexpected touch.

"What do you think Neal?" She whispered as she started to walk back to where David had parked their own car, the man trying to buy a cheap stroller to Neal in one of the nearby shops. "I guess we are going to need to wait"

* * *

Meanwhile both Reginas were carefully reading book after book of magical spell and dark potions, their eyes identically fixed on the old pages as they read as quickly as possible.

"So now that the forest boy is out what do you plan to do?" The Queen asked to Regina after a few more silent seconds. The question made Regina clench her hands, tired of The Queen's playful eyes and voice that seemed to question her every two minutes.

"Why do you want to know? You were the one talking about Daniel" She replied quickly as she flinched a little when she said Daniel's name. Sometimes memories were harder to avoid.

"Since I can't do much here may as well try to find out what I can do for myself in the future dear" The Queen replied as she left one book and started another one, grimacing when she found that it was covered with dust and what appeared to be bits of dried leaves.

"How thoughtful of you" Regina replied drily as she skimmed another old page.

"Indeed" The Queen answer with a smirk playing on her lips "I found quite interesting the idea of making us happy by taking away Snow's happy ending so if you want I could go in that direction"

"I told you that that future is not available" Regina said as she threw the book at the other side of the old table and taking another one between her hands.

"If you finally started something with the blonde one you could really have everything" Muttered The Queen and Regina narrowed her eyes as the other version of herself winked at her provokingly. "You need to have thought about it at least a few times. I know you aren't stupid"

Regina felt herself blushing at that but managed to keep her composure as The Queen laughed at her side, her eyes focused on the pages as a glimpse of white teeth could be seen between her parted lips from where Regina was seated.

"I've already told you, Emma…"

She was about to say something when her body went rigid for a second, Emma's magic resonating through hers for a moment.

"Is here" The Queen said, sensing a magical user nearby but not as strongly as Regina seemed to sense the blonde woman.

"Could you just shut up?" Regina growled and both of them resumed reading, The Queen's mind already forming a plan.

It wasn't as if she wanted to make fun of everyone anymore although it was interesting to see herself in such a different environment.

What she had found at first weakness turned out to be a new type of strength and even if she thought that she was going soft in her older years she also thought that she had the best part of the deal that she could negotiate given her options. At least she seemed to have a son that loved her and even if both women seem to deny what she had saw she was fairly sure that she was going to have something with Emma, Snow's daughter or not. At least she knew that if the blonde had been one of her maids she would have already proposed something else that merely flirting.

Or whatever they call it these days.

As she immersed herself on the book once again sound of steps could be heard down the stairs.

"Don't try anything" Regina growled and The Queen hummed in approval as different thoughts entered in her mind, some of them interesting enough to think about them later.

"So" Emma said, calmer now than she had put some distance between her mother's questions and herself "Any progress about the time travel thing?"

Both Regina and The Queen raised her heads at the same time, the first one frowning slightly when she saw how The Queen seemed to look at Emma as if the blonde woman was something edible.

Growling, Regina tried to get Emma's attention but the younger woman remained smiling at The Queen, her hands moving nervously as the brunette kept looking at her with heavy lids.

"We could have" Regina finally said with a smirk that tried to convey her rage towards herself as Emma kept looking at the younger version of herself "If she stopped to ask me about you and our relationship"

Emma coughed, her eyes moving slightly at The Queen's right where Regina was eyeing her in a way that made the blonde feel naked.

"Control yourself" Emma thought briefly. Despite of everything she had told herself after her mother's words there was something completely intoxicating with The Queen and Regina's words made her remember how much she had enjoyed teasing the mayor every time she could. "I see" She finally said, The Queen's eyes were too full of mirth to actually manage to say anything as Emma kept digging her own grave "It's understandable though, don't you think? We have a son and…"

She was about to keep talking but her voice died down when The Queen laughed, her green eyes drawn again to her when the woman licked her lips and winked at her.

"I would put an end on that staring fest if the risk wasn't my own existence" Regina grumbled as she opened another book, the previous one being tossed carelessly.

"I'm glad to see that I'm one of your highest priorities" The Queen replied with a lustful smirk at Emma before turning back to Regina's clenched yaw.

"Miss Swan, would you like to go outside, please?" Regina's voice was lower than anything Emma had heard before from Regina's lips, way lower that The Queen's own purr and although she wanted to discuss the fact that she hadn't say anything Regina's eyes made her turn, the bloated pupil and dark-coffee color that the irises now had were bad news.

"Regina…" She tried but the brunette shook her head and pointed at the stairs.

"Please" Regina said while The Queen eyed the whole commotion with a smirk on her lips.

Maybe it was the word or how Regina had said it but Emma complied, turning her head for a second as she reached the top of the stairs, worried that Regina would, in fact, incinerate herself.

**A/S As always I quick note that the original idea came from lisqueen's manips and I'm hoping to be reaching her standards since it was really funny to see her work. This chapter has the quotes of her third sets of manips under the tag of "the-evil-queen-lost-in-time-saga" so you know where to find the original moments of this one ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hi there! As promised here it's the next update of this story (And in less than a week, I'm treating you well ;))**

**So, to the people that were already asking themselves when I was going to put both Emma and Regina together… Well, I would want to say to them that I was following (And still am) the original manips BUT I Think that they are going to like this chapter ;)**

**Also, I'm going to start posting the story on tumblr (it's shadowdianne if anyone wants to follow me) so if anyone see the post please reblog it ;)**

**And that's it, enough of me, let's do the thing **

Rage (Or how The Queen is a little bit tired of everything and Regina doesn't filter herself)

"_Miss Swan, would you like to go outside, please?"_

Regina waited until they could hear the door of the entrance of the vault closing behind Emma to actually look at The Queen. When she finally did it even the imperturbable brunette raised a brow; Regina looked absolutely furious and the hot anger that bubbled inside her was visible thanks to the purple light that illuminated her brown eyes from inside.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Regina said and even if it wasn't a scream the deepness of her voice followed by the almost growl at the end of it made The Queen even more interested in the other woman's reactions.

"I don't know but return back to my own time seemed a good plan until you tried something different dear" The Queen replied while trying to read the book that she was still holding.

"I'm not talking about that and you know it" Regina said while standing and facing the other brunette with her magic still cracking beneath her skin. "What kind of game do you think you are playing?"

The Queen eyed her future counterpart and rose herself, leaving behind the book and the non-committal expression. Soon enough the vault was full with mist that seemed to grown beneath bot women feet, purple electricity moving and swirling while they looked at each other, reading themselves for each other's attack.

"We both know that if there is someone who can attack the other that's me" The Queen finally said after a few more minutes of tense silence. Her sentence was met with a smirk and an enraged look.

"I don't need to kill you to make my point" Regina replied succinctly but as soon as those words left her mouth she closed her eyes, her rage now directed partially at her as she realized that she was doing the same mistake all over again; she was not the woman that was in front of her, not anymore.

"Now that you look more relaxed maybe we can go back with the reading" The Queen said sensing that she was free from the rage of her own self and even if neither of them said anything both the tension and the mist disappeared as quickly as they had arrived.

"First you need to answer me what exactly do you think you are doing with both of us and Em… Miss Swan" Regina sighed internally at the slip up but The Queen merely straightened her back as tall as both of them were and maintained the eye contact with a smile already dancing on her lips.

"She looks delightfully corruptible, all that unmarred skin… ready to be marked…" The Queen turned her voice into a purr and Regina herself felt slightly uneasy at the open lustful look that the other woman showed because of the blonde.

"She is not your property" Regina said through clenched teeth as she felt the familiar confusion that always came with Emma already clouding her mind.

The worst part was that she understood what those feelings meant. Even if she didn't like them, even if she had tried to make them stop, even if she had tried not to acknowledge them they were still inside of her, making everything twice difficult because of her own history and the bounds that kept her tied to a particular destiny.

"When that had stopped me before?" The Queen asked ferociously and Regina bared her teeth at that phrasing, pieces of her own memories and what she had done to maids and guardians alike only to make them remember who was in charge flashed inside of her.

"You can't take what you want only because you want it anymore" Regina said with her hands turned into fists as The Queen approached her, her own stance turning rigid when she looked at Regina, her own eyes flashing with memories of maybe a past that Regina didn't think so much anymore.

The Queen tilted her head, memories of Daniel and what she had seen the past hours mixing and growing into a bigger picture, one that she was sure her older self couldn't see. She was still The Queen after all, the one that had conquered entire reigns and realms in hours before getting tired of them. And even if the woman before her was herself the differences were present and real. Like the fact that she could think clearly about what the blonde girl meant in the picture that she was seeing.

"It's that the reason because you don't do it anymore?" The Queen whispered, bringing her voice into a deeper state, hooding her eyes only to make even more impression on herself while taking another step, the hem of her dress grazing Regina's own clothes.

Regina saw the trick even before The Queen moved closer to her, the body heat of the other woman noticeable even below the clothes. Regina knew the trick and the magic display of spell stimulation that her younger counterpart was performing so she didn't take a step backwards, even if The Queen kept moving towards her until both of them were close enough to hear each other's breaths.

"It's the reason because I respect what I can do and what other people can offer" Regina whispered as The Queen's eyes flashed with anger and pleasure, a deadly combination that Regina knew too well.

"Then why we stop with the game and you admit to yourself that you feel something from Snow's spawn?"

* * *

Emma sighed and kicked a few leaves and a pile of some of the dirt that covered the place while trying not freeze to death. She didn't know how much time she was going to keep waiting but she was starting to feel anger growing inside of her alongside with confusion.

The Queen had been extremely flirty with her, something that she was starting to get the hang of it as it seemed. And it was true that that could be annoying for Regina given that she despised her, or at least wanted her head on a plate. But she didn't understand why she needed to wait outside like a kid too young to comprehend what was happening around her.

Given that both women were older than her technically speaking, one because she came from the past and the other because even if she had been frozen the years still had passed; maybe she was the kid in the equation after all.

But she was also the savior, and Snow's and Charming's daughter and being left in the dark with whatever was happening under her feet was bugging her. For a lack of a better word.

"You are also a stupid that couldn't explain your own mother what exactly was happening with The Queen's comments" She thought grimly and she finally sat at the entrance of the vault while looking moodily into the distance.

Truth was that she didn't want to make them stop, or stop making Regina fluster because of them while the other version of the woman snickered. It reminded her of what Regina and she had done the first year that she had arrived at Storybrooke, before Hook, and certainly before Hood. No soulmates, no pirates with lesser emotionally control than her. Nothing except Henry and that had been enough for Emma. At least until everything started to be less than normal and far more magical for her tastes.

But, she pondered while she fiddled with her phone, it had been something that she could understand, something that she enjoyed and had searched whenever she could.

As she pinched her nose in an attempt of clearing her thoughts her phone started to ring and David's name appeared in the screen.

It seemed that she had something else to worry about.

* * *

Regina bit the inside of her mouth until she felt a few drops of blood teasing her taste buds. After The Queen's last question the silence had been deafening and even if her heart raced and jumped she wasn't going to be the one who broke it.

"Still speechless?" The Queen said while smiling, taking a step back as she raised an eyebrow "I can't understand how I'm going to turn into something so weak"

"I'm not weak" Regina muttered, punctuating every word through half closed her teeth, her throat rumbling with unleashed growls as she felt the magic tickling her insides, awakened by the anger that her other self was provoking. "You are the one who is a coward"

The Queen's face darkened and a second later Regina felt her own magic washing over her like a tsunami, Fortunately for her she was able to dodge herself even if that made The Queen look at her with a murderous look.

"How do you dare to say that to me" The Queen screamed "How you are capable of calling me weak when I have endured pain and suffering for the delight of others"

"The stop telling me something that can't be possible" Regina snapped back, her voice towering over The Queen's. She wasn't screaming but her pose and eerie calm tone concealed the same amount of rage and fear that the other woman was showing in her fiery display.

"We have been waiting a long time for this, stop being afraid and admit your feelings for her" The Queen said with the muscles of her neck bulging out at the considerable effort she was doing of not unleashing her own magic, far more destructive that what the actual Regina could do.

"You hate her" Regina's voice broke at the end of the sentence, her eyes darkening even more when the other woman moved towards her "You hate everything that she represents"

"Yes" The Queen stated simply "I hate that she is the daughter of who she is and I see you weak when you were The Evil Queen of the entire Enchanted Forest, both feared and revered. But you can have something that I won't be able to have, not now"

"I'm not like you anymore. I don't go around taking and doing what pleases me. There's much more at a stake here, much more that you will ever understand" Regina trembled with rage when the other woman smirked at that, a concentrated ball of deep rage growing inside of her as The Queen rose as regally as she could and with her coldest stared approached her, her upper lip quivering in distaste.

"Tell me something I don't know"

Regina growled, not caring if her voice sipped through the stone and Emma heard it, the anger that she was feeling mixed with the pain of being remembered of something that she couldn't ever had was too much for her, too much for her tired brain that had been going on and off about it the day Emma had told her that they were stronger together. And the blonde had been right.

"I'm a mother, the mother of the son that Emma and I share; I'm the one that can help when everything fails. I can be a better person and yet you and the ones that keep thinking that I'm still you are here, reminding me that I'm lower that what I deserve. I'm not weak, I'm human and Emma is far away from my reach because I refuse to bind her to a life in which everything is going to be under the public eye of the citizens of Storybrooke. She deserves better than a mere title"

Regina finished her speech not caring if she had just confirmed what her other self had said. She was already tired of the games and half whispered words and teasing plays that her life was quickly turning into. She wasn't weak, she was strong even if what Emma made her felt wasn't something that she could compute, that if she would have been able to do it she would have make it disappear. But the problem was that she was also tired of fighting something that she had been trying to defeat since the blonde had looked at her and had vowed that they were stronger together. And she had been right.

"Then you are pathetic as well as weak" The Queen said sardonically with her own eyes glowing with anger and old regrets and it was that moment in which Regina's insides boiled and howled in anger. And maybe if she had been calmer she would have saw the shift into the woman's features for a second, the quick glance to something that was behind Regina, maybe she would have sensed the presence that the other brunette had already seen. But she didn't.

"You should know by now that I don't wish to scare Emma away admitting my love for her" The words were raw as well as Regina's heart because even after everything the only person that could actually understand her was the one standing in front of her, the one that knew how had it been to cry over Daniel's lifeless body the first time as the future they both had dreamt for vanished into thin air, the one who knew how had it been her first night with Leopold, the one who knew about Rumplestiskin dark words, the ones that he had whispered day after day and night after night until everything was full of vengeance and twisted rage and remorse of the things that she hadn't done before.

And even if she was different from The Queen, even if she wasn't that person anymore they both understood what was to be tied to a fate in which you were the villain because someone needed to be it.

But everything of that crashed when she heard another voice, full of hope, of light.

"Do you love me?"

And when Regina turned she saw what she hadn't been able to sense it: Emma, smiling and blushing and frowning while breathing way too fast.

"I…" Regina started but even The Queen seemed speechless.

And when Emma took a step towards both of them a muffled male voice could be heard.

"Emma? We are now going to the barn, we will see you there"

The spell broke and Emma looked at the phone once David finished the call.

"Rumple had found a way to bring you back" The blonde said while biting her lower lip. "I came to telling you that"

"Wonderful" The Queen said "I was starting to think that I was going to be forced to see Snow White's perfect life for the rest of mine"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Well, this is it. The final chapter, I'm going to miss writing these…**

**I'm grateful to lisqueen for letting me play with her idea, I still don't know if I have written the story that her manips deserved but it has been funny to write this and play with Regina and the idea that we all have of The Evil Queen (That for me it will always be The Queen) funny and a real challenge. I really hope that have written a good story for all of you and I expect your opinions at the end of this chapter. Nothing else from me, we will see each other at the end, enjoy!**

**Notes: I wanted to end this with the same idea as it started, with our main focus on The Queen's perception about everything.**

The return (Or how The Queen gets something she wanted, Regina sees something she doesn't like and Emma receives something unexpected)

Regina made them evaporate or puff, as Emma kept saying to herself, in front of the barn from where both Emma and The Queen had exited just the night before.

After the woman's admission Regina hadn't say a single word but her eyes, permanently fixed on The Queen's figure, were full of fear and embarrassment and refused to glance at Emma's stunned face.

The three of them approached the open gates of the place and waited for the others while The Queen looked between the other two women with a smug smile playing on her lips; her eyes glinted mischievously as saw how her older self was trying desperately not to look at the other woman when Emma fumbled with her phone as she stole glances at the brunette.

"This still can be interesting" The Queen thought and even if she had learnt some colorful events that apparently she was going to live in some bizarre future, the idea of messing up with Snow White, and why not, with herself was still present inside of her.

It was also true that she was going to love the blonde spawn of her enemy, at least in the future that they had shown her, and while it was unprecedented for her to see something like that she wasn't blind to herself and even with her own refusal to look at the blonde's eyes she could still feel what her future self was going to feel. And that was what made it so desirable for her to mess up a little with Regina and Emma, and speed up the things a little between both of them, of course.

She was still thinking of the many ways in which she could make the blonde woman admit her own feelings for Regina- While using the moment to make fun of the blonde and maybe making her tremble under her voice just the way she liked it- when she saw one of the strange carriages that she had saw hours before approaching them.

From it Snow, her prince charming, Rumplestiskin, a boy and the infamous pirate appeared, all of them looking at the trio with a mix of fear and nervousness. The boy appeared to be even eager to approach them although Snow touched his arm as preventing him of something.

The Queen tilted her head to her right as her older self approached the dark haired boy and hugged him tightly, the name Henry resonating inside of her as she recalled how the other two women had talked about Henry before.

When the boy looked at her she didn't smile though and when he approached her she waited until he talked, his voice was deep although young and she found herself looking briefly at her older self with a sudden wonder inside of her, the wonder that she always had when the memory of the life she could have had haunted her.

* * *

Regina nodded at The Queen while she still refused to look at Emma or even acknowledge the fact that the other woman knew about the feelings that she had for her, feelings that she had fight against them until it had been already too late.

However, when The Queen looked at her with ghosts haunting her own eyes Regina pushed those feelings and thoughts aside and merely nodded, knowing that the other woman needed that single acceptance. She could be The Queen, the woman that had reigned over kings and queens, but she still was the woman that Regina remembered.

"It's good to know you" Henry said while The Queen turned her eyes at him, the blonde was saying something at Snow and the other idiot but no one was close to the three of them, a bubble protecting them from the outside world.

"You can't never know if is good to know me, boy" The Queen said with a sly smile, unable of helping herself and she was rewarded of what appeared to be an smile, the dark haired boy nodding slightly to himself before moving, letting the bubble burst and making The Queen look at the sleazy eyes of Rumplestiskin.

* * *

Emma hugged her parents once more before dodging Hook's intent of grabbing her as she briefly looked over her shoulder, relishing on the quick exchange between Henry and The Queen, Regina also looking at the couple with a strange expression on her eyes.

The blonde still felt her heart pounding on her ears; Regina's admission echoing inside once and again.

The brunette was complicated, passionate, beautiful, intelligent, she had made her want to scream and fight more times that she could remember but the idea, the fact, that that incredible woman was in love with her was something that she couldn't compute. Not in that moment.

So she just turned her eyes to Mr. Gold, the man talking while smirking to The Queen's scowling look.

"After a few hours of hard work" The man was saying and Emma almost scoffed as she remembered how the man had actually refused to do something while Belle and she did all the hard work on the shop. "I finally found what it's going to bring you back to your original time line."

The Queen raised a brow as the group gathered around Gold, the man's maddening smile still on its place while Regina clenched and unclenched her fists nervously.

"And what's your plan, imp? Because last time I trusted you I ended up in one of your magic sealed vaults" The Queen's voice boomed through the barn and made everyone except Regina and Gold cringe slightly. Emma looked quickly at Regina as the woman glanced at her briefly just before The Queen resumed her speech "I won't be tricked again, I hope you understand that because if it's not I'm going to assure your perpetual suffering, even if it's not in this life or in any other possible future."

Gold chuckled but shook his head as The Queen crossed her arms, her features darkened by the magic that both Regina and Emma felt under the woman's skin, an alluring feeling filling Emma's body as every time that The Queen used her magic near her.

"Those methods won't be necessary. Both of you; yourself and our present Regina, need to discharge your magic at the same time in the center of our beloved… deceased Wicked Witch creation, that would make a loop in time in which both of your magic would annul each other creating a vortex" Gold opened his eyes as he pointed at the middle of the circled symbol that Zelena had created a few hours before. "That way our majesty is going to be able to travel through time until the moment in where she made the decision that made her appear here"

"And she won't remember her travel through time?" Regina asked to Gold even if her eyes were fixed on her younger version with warning eyes. Emma could sense that something was going on with The Queen but from her position she couldn't discern what it was, Charming and Snow were also looking between the two brunettes, their eyes filled with worry as Regina shake her head in silent warning to The Queen before looking again to Gold.

"She won't" Gold assured them "Since I've also brought this potion, the only thing she needs to do is drink it before traveling through the portal"

"You are doing a lot for me, imp, any hidden reasons?" The Queen asked as she approached one of the outer lines of the magic circle that Zelena had made. Her eyes were still somewhat fixed on Regina and a quiet tension was growing between them as Regina also approached the circle, her eyes glinting with something that Emma recognized as magic.

"As I said to you once, Your Majesty, you will get that later" The man said just after both Regina and The Queen raised her hands and blasted each other's with magic, the resulting wave making everyone tremble except Emma, the magic filled air making her skin tingle as it recognized the electricity that the blonde could sense between the two brunette's in front of her.

* * *

The Queen raised hummed in approval as a golden vortex appeared in the middle of the circle, Snow's and the prince gasps making her smile slightly as the other brunette narrowed her eyes, still looking at her warningly.

The Queen smirked but didn't respond to Regina's provocation, her eyes still flashing with purple and the lust that she felt every time she created magic. The feeling was enhanced by the blonde's presence and the idea of playing with the woman was stronger than ever.

Moreover, her older self also felt the same lust wave filled magic than her and her eyes, albeit darker, were looking at her in a silent advise that The Queen was ready to break.

"This was easier than I thought" She said as she turned to glance at the boy who was beaming with big open eyes at the magic void that swirled and roared with changing light "Quite a disappointment"

"We will tell you when we need to commit a massacre" The pirate said as he tried to appear threatening but his weak attempt didn't bother her in the slightest, he was mere decoration after all.

"We wish you a safe ride" Snow said and The Queen saw how her other self rolled her eyes in distaste; the princess hadn't change over the years at it seemed and she thought briefly if it would count if she killed her in that time line.

Probably not so she let it go with a regal nod and a quick menacing stare that made the blonde prince beside her tremble a little.

"It's quite grateful that you want that given that I'm going to invest every second of my life to actively destroy you and your happy ending, dear"

Gold and Hook scoffed at that but The Queen saw Emma's quick smile and she bared her teeth, taking a step towards the blonde savior while her other self stiffened at the other side of the circle.

"And you...my dear savior, I hope you understand why I need to kill your parents" The Queen's voice was sweetened to the extreme and strongly laced with magic and hidden promises that everyone except Henry could sense or understand. Snow and Charming cleared her throats awkwardly while Emma tried her best to not to blush, her eyes traveling down The Queen's body as her chest heaved under the other woman's eyes.

Meanwhile, Regina wanted to growl as her younger self took another step towards Emma; the blonde woman seemed transfixed by The Queen's movements and voice, the other brunette's right hand already rising as if she was going to touch the blonde's pale skin.

* * *

Emma gulped as The Queen's fingertips grazed her cheek, the woman's alluring presence destroying every other thought that could be on her mind. She was vaguely aware that her parents were near her and Hook and Henry were there too but as The Queen talked softly in front of her everything else seemed to stop. She really needed to ask Regina for that particular trick.

"But I guess" The Queen was saying "I'm going to miss you, even if I'm going to try to destroy you. It has been an interesting meet, Emma"

And with that, as the "a" left the brunette's lips The Queen kissed the blonde sensuously, scorching the woman's body with the sudden fiery touch that made everyone except Gold gasp and growl (Regina and Hook in that case). The dark one smiled and nodded to himself before looking to Regina with an open smirk as he showed a tiny vial filled with a strange potion that glowed under the vortex' magic.

"Albeit I don't want to be the one who breaks this interesting moment is time to cross to the other side, your majesty" He said with the reminisce of the accent that he had sported on the Enchanted Forest back when Regina had first met him.

Distancing herself from Emma's mouth and winking quickly to Snow, Charming and a dumbfounded Hook, The Queen looked at Henry and nodded to herself before taking the vial and approaching to the vortex, the magic tendrils that came from it touching her face as she looked inside of it.

"Goodbye" Regina said and even if her cheeks were still red and her eyes sparkled with barely hidden rage her voice was soft, as if she was saying goodbye to a longtime friend and Emma, who had recovered her mind after The Queen had distanced from her body, nodded to herself, carefully avoiding her parents looks and Hook's sullen gaze.

The Queen swallowed the potion and took a step towards the void, the magic hole disappearing right before her, a sudden silence filling the place where the royal woman had been standing until a few seconds ago.

"It's over" Snow said and Henry approached her blonde mother and squeezed her right hand trying to get her attention as he looked over his shoulder where her other mother was looking pensively at the place in which her other self had been standing.

"I have a few questions though" Hook said with a growl but as he took a step towards Emma David grabbed him forcefully.

"Don't" He warned and Hook jerked away from him before turning and started walking towards Storybrooke.

"This is not over" He said but Emma nodded to herself with her eyes suddenly fixed on Regina's.

"Yes it is" She said before walking towards the brunette. "And yes, I love you too"

* * *

_The Queen opened her eyes just as the guard left her room._

_"I'm going to make Snow White pay if it's the last thing I do" The Queen thought sullenly as she killed the three bugs that were moving between her feet, the sound that their bodies did against the stone of the floor making her smile briefly as she pondered the idea of asking for the Imp's help._

_"It would be a waste of time" She decided as she walked towards her magic book, she needed to find a way without the damned Dark One's help. And she wouldn't sleep until she found it._

**A/N Yes, it's going to be an epilogue in which we are going to have our favorite ladies and a little talk about what happened in the last chapter but as it is the story ends here. I hope to have the epilogue in the next few days. And I have two prompts that I still need to submit here and for the ones that may still be waiting for them I'm sorry for not having written a lot these past few days. I have had… well, a bad episode (for a lack of better word) of my low blood pressure and I've been unable to write at my normal pace. I hope to write all of the chapters that I still want and need to write this weekend.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry for the wait, with Easter Holidays and everything it has been a little difficult to have time for me and my stories but I really hope to keep with all of them in the following days. This is the last chapter of Turn Back Time though so I wanted to make a slightly longer note than usual to thank all of you and the incredible support that this story has received. As always I want to say thank you to lisqueen because of her manips and to everyone who had reviewd, favorite or follow this story. **

**Currently I'm working on Coffee Black News and Dancing Ring. I have also started with Bittersweet; a particular fic that I really want to set it right and a bunch of a few ideas. I will be happy to know more about you if I ever see your reviews in other stories of mine and also since I'm fully back I hope to answer all of my pms today and/or tomorrow.**

**Thank you again and take care!**

_**"And yes, I love you too"**_

A promise (Or how about a relationship begins with a step, like many things in life )

Emma turned when she heard Gold's snicker as the man disappeared in the middle of a red mist. Her parents were still at the other side of what it had been a portal to another time line seconds before and the blonde swallowed as Snow took a step towards them, her eyes never leaving Emma's once the blonde woman looked at her.

As the last remains of The Queen's bold influence disappeared from her mind she felt her magic stir inside of her, the sudden feeling making her open her mouth and take a big gulp of air while David also approached her, his eyes focused on Regina and Henry instead of his daughter.

"I'm sorry" The blonde blurted out but even if she remained next to Regina neither of the adults were sure to whom was directed those words.

"Emma" Regina called softly and Emma smiled, glancing back at the older woman while something of that sudden fear disappeared from her eyes. A big part of it remained though and the brunette woman nodded towards the former royals of the Enchanted Forest while she put a hand over Henry's shoulders. "Be careful of what you say" Warned Regina to Snow as the woman opened her mouth with a strange look on her eyes.

"We weren't going to say anything" David replied forcefully as he eyed back to his daughter, lines of worry marrying his face as Emma sighed and turned back to them.

"You were, don't lie to me" Emma's words made Regina smile a little as Snow appeared to be completely outraged by the blonde's words but even David nodded slowly after a few seconds of silence, his lips parting on a defeated smirk.

"We worry about you" Snow reminded and it was Regina's turn to sigh, exasperation taking her over. Let the Charmings ruin a moment by becoming the center of the attention she though bitterly as Henry snickered at her side when he saw his mother's expression.

"I know that" Emma said softly and even her eyes were still shining with fear a calmer emotion was starting to show up on her eyes. "But not this time, ok?"

"I was going to say that I'm happy about you" David grumbled and for a moment Regina could saw the similarities between father and daughter as David winked playfully towards her for a second before returning back to his normally sober self. "And that I hope you don't hurt my daughter's speech but I guess we are going to wait for another time"

Emma blinked at that but Henry laughed openly, muffling the sound that came from Snow as she looked at her husband with a confused look on her face.

"But, David!" She exclaimed but the former prince shrugged before ruffling his grandson's hair.

"You suspected this when The Queen said that on the station Snow, remember?"

It was Regina's turn to blink alongside with Emma who kept staring at her parents in complete shock.

"I wanted to be the one to give the speech and now you've ruined it" Snow complained petulantly as she turned back to both Emma and Regina with a smirk on her lips as she saw her former enemy blank stare. "Speeches are important, David" She admonished before sighing. "We wanted to tell you that…"

"We love you, although I hope the kissing part with The Queen is over, Regina seemed ready to explode back there" David finished as she signaled at the former magical void while Regina herself felt herself blush.

"But… how…?" Emma spluttered and it was time for Henry to talk with the same amused look on his face as the Charmings.

"Ma, I wasn't even there when The Queen asked about how much you've been dating and I knew what she exactly meant even before the two of you"

Emma and Regina looked at each other for a second feeling how their fears seemed to be shrinking little by little and as the blonde took the other woman's hand tentatively she looked back to her parents who seemed to be still trying to hide a smirk behind their proud smiles.

"Then why you asked me about The Queen's words?" The blonde suddenly asked to her mother making the other woman blush for the first time.

"I wanted to know how much you were ready to tell me"

"I tried to talk her out of it" David pointed out before shrugging "But you know your mother…"

Emma looked at her parents once more before laughing, the entire scene too strange to even be real but deep down she knew that it was.

"So we are good?" Emma asked, eyeing her mother's expression as she tried to find a clue that signaled that everything was only a strange dream but Snow nodded happily before glaring at Regina, the two brunettes looking at each other with suddenly guarded expressions.

"If you hurt her it won't matter how black my heart would turn but I will finish you" Snow muttered under her breath and Regina smirked before nodding.

"That won't happen" Emma protested but her parents were already approaching their car and soon Regina, Henry and the blonde herself were the only ones in the barn.

Henry turned and looked at his mothers with his head tilted to one side, an expression that made Emma think about Regina when the woman was intrigued just before the teenager signaled at the distant city; Storybrooke's lights barely visible from where they were standing.

"Can we go?"

* * *

Hours later Emma zipped her jacket nervously in front of Regina, the mayoral house deadly silent since they had finished talking with Henry about their new situation.

The talk had actually been easier that what both women had thought about, their newly discovered feelings were still something too fragile to think about anything more complex than a date- something that Emma had asked the brunette the very same second that both women had been left alone- but they felt that Henry needed an explanation of what had happened after Emma's theatrical admission plus the teasing kiss that The Queen had given to the blonde's woman.

Surprisingly for both of them Henry had shrugged when thy had tried to explain the situation to him and moving indolently the boy had laughed and nodded to himself before asking for permission to go to sleep.

"You are in love" He had said "I know, love isn't something as the book says" He had added when he had seen his brunette's mother ready to protest "But Grandma told me about what The Queen had asked and how you two had reacted. It doesn't matter to me; you both deserve to be happy."

"Everything is going to be a little bit strange for a while kid" Emma had said after that "We don't know how but Snow and everyone are going to probably try to make everything their way instead of ours."

"Ok" Henry's reply was brief and muffled by a quick yawn that the boy managed to hide behind his left hand "Can I go to bed now?"

Both adults had nodded and Henry had disappeared in the second floor of the mansion leaving the two women blinking slowly at their son's antics. The rest had been a rushed proposition of going out in a date an awkward kiss that had finished when Emma had tried to take it further and had found Regina's reluctance to do it.

"I'm sorry" The blonde muttered once again as she unzipped her jacket and repeated the motion after looking at the door at her back "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable"

"You took me by surprise" Regina replied softly and Emma nodded twice before turning her back to the brunette, her right hand still fumbling with her jacket as her left reached for the door.

"If you don't want to go out with me I would understand it" Emma muttered under her breath "I know everything seems a little strange but we don't need to be together if you don't want to."

Regina sighed and looked at the back of the younger woman, in her ears still echoing the blonde's admission just seconds before The Queen's disappearance. Maybe the time travel had set something right, she mused, even if everything seemed to be out of place and shaken up, like a powerful potion that needed time to breathe before being considered edible. The former queen knew that she didn't need time, but she had been witness of how Emma and she worked and so, raising her left hand and making the other woman turn back at her, she smiled and kissed tenderly the younger woman's soft lips, letting the awkwardness die.

"How about we promise to talk on that date of yours about what we both want?" The brunette asked with her lips still inches away from a dumbfounded Emma.

"I can live with that" Emma replied as she kissed the older woman back.


End file.
